Vespucci
is part of Vespucci Beach. }} Vespucci is a neighborhood in western Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. It is served by the Vespucci Police Station. Character Vespucci is an area more suited towards tourism, resorts, and vacations. Because of this, many stores and hotels are located in Vespucci. The most famous area is the Vespucci Beach Sidewalk, where tourists walking along the beach go to shop for souvenirs, bicycles, and ice cream. When people are tired of walking the beachfront, they sit on the various benches that dot the sidewalk. Vespucci can get very crowded at daytime, especially on the beach. Vespucci is split into three sub-districts: *Vespucci Beach *Vespucci Canals *Puerto Del Sol Events of GTA V After Michael De Santa smashes his son's TV, he forces him to go to Vespucci Beach for a peaceful bicycle ride. The two ride along the beachfront before heading onto the Del Perro Pier. It is there that Michael finds out that his daughter was hanging out with pornstars. After Michael kills the pornstars chasing him and Tracey, the two park their Seashark on Vespucci Beach. In Friends Reunited, Trevor Phillips moves into Floyd Hebert's Vespucci Condo where he stays until Caida Libre. Influence The neighborhood is mostly based on . The southernmost region (Puerto Del Sol) is based on the unincorporated community of . Notable Residents *Andy Moon *Barry *Debra *Floyd Hebert *Trevor Philips (formerly) Roads and Streets *Aguja Street *Conquistador Street *Cortes Street *Elgin Avenue *Goma Street *Imagination Court *Invention Court *Magellan Avenue *Melanoma Street *Palomino Avenue *San Andreas Avenue *South Rockford Drive *Vespucci Boulevard *Vitus Street Places of Interest *Muscle Sands Gym (Muscle Beach) *Puerto Del Sol Marina *Rub Street Apartments (Marquesas Apartments) *Tug Street Apartments (The Dolphin Marina) *Vespucci Beach Skatepark (Venice Beach Skate Park) *Vespucci Helipad *Vespucci Police Station (Venice Beach Police Station) *Vespucci Beach Playground (Venice Beach Playground) *Vespucci Beach Public Restrooms (Venice Beach Restrooms) *Vespucci Beach Pyramids (Venice Beach Pyramids) *Vespucci Beach Lifeguard Tower (Venice Beach Lifeguard Tower) *Vespucci Beach Recreation Center (Venice Beach Recreation Center) *Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market (Venice Beach Sidewalk Market) *Vespucci Beach Tennis Courts (Venice Beach Tennis Courts) *Vista Del Mar Apartments (Bar Harbor Apartments) Businesses *Al Dente's (Danny's Deli) *AM (Forever Venice) *Beach Combover Barber *Beachwalk Bistro (Sidewalk Cafe) *Binco *B.L.T-shirts (Ocean View Casual Shop) *Burger Shot *Coconut Cafe (Benice) *Coral Reefers Smokeshop *Doctor Kush (Townhouse Cocktails) *Farmer Giles (Windward Farms) *Fleeca Bank *Heroin Chic *Icemaiden (Bondi BBQ) *Italia Nails *KOI Retreat and Spa *La Spada (Killer Shrimp & Killer Cafe) *Liquor Hole *Lombank *Major Organics *Marlins Cafe (Cafe Collage) *Nut Buster *Paper Clips *Paper Scissors Rock Hair Salon *Pink Palms Beach Shop (Ocean Blue Shop) *The Pit (Tattoo Asylum) *Potheads Seafood Restaurant (Canal Club Sushi Bar) *Puerto Del Sol Yacht Club (Marina City Club) *Puerto Del Sol Yacht Club House (California Yacht Club) *The Rockpool (The Lightning Bolt) *Shark Bites (Big Daddy's Pizza) *Shorefeet *Taco Libre *The Venetian Vespucci Beach (Shutters On The Beach) *Vespucci Blooms *Vespucci Hotel Rooms (Venice Beach Suites & Hotel) *Vespucci Ink (Ocean Front Tattoo) *Vespucci Mall *Vespucci Market (Venice Beach Mart) *Vespucci Movie Masks (Venice Beach Arts) *Vespucci Sports *Vespucci Tattoos (House of Ink) *Vespucci Toys (Toyota Tent Event) *The Viceroy Hotels & Resorts (The Ritz Carlton) *Wigwam Burger Collectibles *Letter Scraps *Spaceship Parts Trivia *The name "Vespucci" comes from the Italian explorer , after whom the continent of America takes its name. Fittingly, some streets in the district are named after European explorers, such as , or . Gallery Vespucci-GTAV.png|Overview of Vespucci. neighborhood-vespucci.jpg|Postcard for Vespucci. Navigation }}de:Vespucci (Bezirk) es:Vespucci fr:Vespucci pl:Vespucci pt:Vespucci ru:Веспуччи Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V